


Just DO IT

by dwalk1_2002, kellicohn23, lila_luscious1



Category: Blindspot (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Marina-fandom, Repata-Fandom, Station 19 (TV), Surrera-fandom, VICLEY-fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, Miscarriage, Other, Repata, SULLYVANDY, Tragedy, Travmett, marina - Freeform, vicley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/pseuds/dwalk1_2002, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellicohn23/pseuds/kellicohn23, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Don't gloss over the facts...state your position clearly and leave no room formisunderstanding; that happens much too often when just a word said (orNOT SAID)-an explanation to clear it all up can save the day...so SAVE THE DAY!
Relationships: Edgar Reade & Tasha Zapata, Emmett Dixon/Travis Montgomery (estranged), Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Tasha Zapata & Patterson (platonic friends), Victoria Hughes & Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 35
Kudos: 36





	1. 1-I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [milli_canales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milli_canales/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [jayjayM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjayM/gifts), [collete_is1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collete_is1/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [hubbleimage13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbleimage13/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [nadi22856](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadi22856/gifts), [brenda_loveless12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenda_loveless12/gifts), [lulu_gee1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu_gee1/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [sanmartro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmartro/gifts), [The_Bisexual_From_Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bisexual_From_Hell/gifts), [mlaserva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlaserva/gifts), [NETTIEB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NETTIEB/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha Zapata knew it long before her best (female) friend and co-agent,  
> Patterson brought it up: she's more than simply Edgar Reade's best friend-  
> she LOVES HIM, as in romantically. It's kind of complicated.
> 
> repatarepatarepatarepatarepatarepatarepatarepatarepatarepata
> 
> Spanish-English
> 
> puedo pasar o no?-i can come by or not?
> 
> no te hagas-don't play dumb (in a playful way)
> 
> a MI? me amas a mi?-ME...you love me?

She's dedicated, utterly, and completely devoted to Edgar Reade Jr. Against the odds their long friendship weathered  
many "hits", chief among them his engagement to Meg Butani (a Muslim-American journalist he'd met in the 18 months  
between Tasha's CIA spy-school and her return to the New York office and completely unaware of 'Repata's' very complicated  
romantic history) is an unfortunate casualty of the couple's new-found happiness. Tasha remembers a conversation with her  
'girl' best friend, William Patterson:

[Patterson: You LIKE READE, just admit it!]

[Zapata: Of course I do...Reade's my best 'guy friend', and my partner]

[Patterson: DON'T FRONT-you like him _romantically_ ...I count twice that you've been shot jumpin' in front of bullets  
meant for him.]

[Zapata: Shut UP! Sangrona! (ass)]

[TASH-he's marrying Meg in exactly 23 days...time's runnin' out]

[Zapata: I know... _I KNOW_...

Tasha decides to text Reade...

TZ:whacha doin'

ER: Michigan 🏈...GO BLUE!

TZ: can I come by? u have 🍺?

ER: u 🤔?

TZ: puedo pasar o no?

ER: u 🤔?

TZ: ok...10 minutes

ER: brang a bottle of j walker blue label

TZ: see ya in 30

Reade started in as soon Tasha is through the door. "You brought a SIX OF BEER...I texted Johnny Walker Blue...and what's  
this: moneral water?"

Deftly avoiding the question, Tasha said "I'M not an Assistant Director of the FBI, the way that others are," un-capping a bottle  
of water. "Who's winning?"

"We're leading by five, and driving," he replied.

"Go Blue!!" She parroted one of his favorite sayings (he attended U of Michigan on a football scholarship).

During a time-out, he asked again about the water. "We're pregnant."

Reade didn't react at first, then turned her slowly, his eyes wide. "How?"...

'The night that Sandstorm fell-at your place?"

Now it dawned on the AD. "Riiiight...I have to break up with Meg."

"Reade." He turns back to her. "Do you love her?"

After about a minute, he said: "She's not who I'm in love with."

Her breath catching, Zapata said, "W-who then?"

"No te hagas."

"Aaaa-a MI? Me amas a mi?"

The expression on his face is all the answer that Tasha needs; she goes to him, sitting on his lap and putting her arms  
about his neck. They kiss, and kiss some more. "The game", he protests weakly (he is already getting hard from the heat  
of her crotch through her slacks).

"DVR it!"


	2. 2-Talk To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the eve of a possible divorce, proud Victoria Hughes sees that the key  
> to saving her marriage is to swallow her pride and go against her nature and  
> admit to...well READ ON...you'll see

_The fire's gonna BURN, 'cause that's what fires DO...how do you reason with a force of nature that exists only_  
_in search of more, MORE FUEL; more, MORE OXYGEN, so that it can keep burning...fires aren't particular about_  
_the type of fuel either: people, property, other living things...fires have no conscience or politics, 'I'll burn this_  
_but not that'-no process to decide what or who to burn or not burn...with fire, you hit it hard and hit it FAST, to_  
_to have any hope of mitigating the damage..._

"What are you talking about?, Victoria? I'm tired...I'm tired, too tired to fight about this anymore."

_Don't gloss over the facts...state your position clearly and leave no room for_  
_misunderstanding; that happens much too often when just a word said (or NOT SAID-_  
_NOT SAID)-an explanation to clear it all up can save the day...so SAVE THE DAY! And do it now!_

"H-H-Husband..." the breaking of her voice brings Ripley around sharply. "What is it, Vic!? What's happened?!"

"I went into...that p-paper box site even after you said n-not t-to...I...held my breath for t-too long, and..I was PREGNANT;  
I knew that I was pregnant at the ti-ti..."

Clutching her to him, Lucas swallows a lump in his throat, which promptly traveled to his stomach..."Its, its alright, baby...!"

_NO IT ISN'T!!_ she screams. _IT ISN'T OKAY_ for me to kill our baby!" Both of them sink to the kitchen  
tiles, clutching each other desperately. "I didn't mean it...PLEASE, LUKE, I swear that I didn't mean it!" Vic can't stop sobbing.

After a while, Lucas' quiet whispers, gentle kisses, and soothing caresses bring her crying under control. ('You're fine; you're ok,"  
we're ok, we'll be OK."

"W-we will?" Victoria wants to believe it, so desperately.

"I promise."

Her eyes red and shining, Hughes said "Make love to me...right now!"

"Yeah...yeah, let's go upstairs..."

"RIGHT HERE", she insists, pulling at his jeans. He complies.


	3. 3-It's Not So Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy Altman and Amelia Shepherd-Teddy gets 'read out' by Amelia about  
> her advice to simply forgive Maya's transgression  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Maya Bishop and Carina DeLuca-Maya wants to get past the episode with Jack quickly  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Victoria Hughes (Ripley) and Travis Montgomery-Vic confides her feelings to Travis on  
> a few subjects.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Jack Gibson and Dean Miller-Dean wants Sasha to take a bigger role with Hughes and  
> Jack gets spooked  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Carina DeLuca and Amelia Shepherd-Amelia suggests that Carina discount Teddy's advice  
> 

_FORGIVE HER_ ?!...only YOU would pull that one out of your ass, Theodora!" Amelia Sheperd gulps coffee as they  
walk; Teddy Altman lost the capacity to shock her some time ago.

Teddy glanced back to see Carina and Maya strolling in the direction of the parking lot, their index fingers crooked and linked together.  
"Why? Aren't _I_ redeemable?" She's half-serious.

"Of course you are Dr. Pointy Nose! Of all people I'm the last one to judge-DEAD LAST. It's just...for example: _I'm_ caught  
you, my dear friend, and my former spouse. And as much as I love you, I was married to HIM...it's a tough place to be is all I'm sayin'."

"Yeah; I get that...hey-later do you wanna-"....(beeeeep...beeeeep)...SHIT-call me!"

As Teddy dashes away Amelia snarks "FORGIVE HER!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I hope that you understand that the events of that...NIGHT...won't be so easily overcome, Captain Bishop", Carina says, a bit of an edge  
an edge to her declaration.

"I know, I know that. I'm hanging onto hope that we'll be alright someday...I don't want it to be too much for us-one stupid mistake?  
And I'm not trying to pretend that I should get off easily, or that what I did was trivial. I will do anything...ummm, OK: farò qualsiasi  
cosa? That's right: right?"

"Very much _right_ Bella: I appreciate the effort."

"This is nice, taking a walk..."

"MAYA!"

"I only said this is nice!" the blonde woman protested.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Vic!" Montgomery greets the Chief's wife.

"Hey...did New Guy actually resign yet?" Travis' fish-eye causes a back-track: "That was...SORRY, Trav-fight with Ripley-well, not a  
FIGHT...yeah, it was a fight..."

"I don't follow."

"Neither do I! I picked a fight right before I came here, for shift...it was about something so ...TRIVIAL; it's ridiculous."

"The 'beans'-all of them, NOW!"

"It's...Andy and Sullivan...what...why 'them' bothers me a little... I don't know-it has nothing to do with me...but it does bother me,  
and when Lucas asked I just blurted it out, so..."

"Ms Ledecker from 9th Grade English stressed-STRESSED-that you can't end a sentence with 'so...'; more important though: I know why  
you are so much against 'them'...that whole mess with HR you and the Chief went through that THEY didn't have to, because of your husband's  
new policy re-writes. Resentment."

"Fifteen minutes until shift begins, Dr. Diane. And I'll think about your bullshit theory." She stood up to leave, then reached back to tousle his  
carefully jelled 'do. "And it's not all bullshit, what you said. It's a lotta bit true, some of it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Miller; you gotta tell me-PLEASE TELL ME-that you didn't actually tell Hughie that Sasha's taking her place with Prue. You made this descision  
when, exactly?

Dean verified "The morning after the second celebration party, you know-celebrating Dixon. Dean fucked-up?", the big man grins, then  
winces, and grabs his head.

"She's got that look in her eyes", the handsome Lieutenant confides. "If she gets close, protect yo' neck, and don't forget your balls."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amelia pokes her head in, and seeing Carina with her heels off and her head back, she barges in, 'being Amelia'. "Teddy put her two cents  
in, and as your unofficial Vestie I feel that's only right that I take my shot."

"I do not understand 'take my shot'...?"

Typing quickly into her cellphone, the neurologist reads from the screen, and recited " di avere la possibilità".

"Oh, alright, then. What is it that you want to say?, Amelia?"

"Forgiveness is earned. Yes, eventually forgive her, but only after she's _EARNED IT_. A quick and painless fix makes it too.  
easy to 'slip' again. Take it from me: _MAKE IT BURN A LITTLE_ ".

Carina smiled to herself. "Make it burn a little."


	4. 4-Let's DO IT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic Hughes is expecting a baby. Her happiness is tempered though by a  
> question as to PATERNITY...LUCAS' or DAVID MAYHORN'S? What will she do  
> if the worst possible scenario comes to pass?

All of her insecurities come boiling to the surface once more after Carina DeLuca verified the young woman's  
suspicions: she IS pregnant... _nine weeks_...of course she'd considered the possibility, though only in the abstract,  
and certainly not six months after being married. She thought hard about whether there is the possibility, though tiny that the  
child could be Mayhorn's: TINY, though not completely implausible as she and her husband began their intimate relationship within  
a month after she stopped seeing the Station 23 Firefighter.

The main worry for her is how Lucas might react if the child is not his. As Dr. DeLuca explained an _amniocentesis_  
(when the OB uses an ultrasound machine to help her guide a thin needle into the uterus through her abdomen) to draw just a  
small amount of amniotic fluid, which can then be tested for DNA. The risks for this procedure are: they may contribute to the  
risk of miscarriage, leaking of amniotic fluid, vaginal bleeding, or cramping. Separat4e and apart from that, the optimum time-  
frame for the procedure is between 14 and 20 weeks (minimum 3.5 months) after which she will almost certainly be "showing."  
The other option is a CVS (chorionic villus sampling): a thin tube or a needle is inserted into the vagina through the cervix, to try  
to obtain small pieces of tissue that are attached to the wall of the uterus, known as chorionic villi. This is the better option in Vic's,  
wonderful news...

**Two and one-half weeks later**

Sullivan stops short outside of his boss's office door: Lucas Ripley's pleasant alto contrasts Elton John's nasally whine:

...and you, you'll be blessed; You'll have the best  
I promise you that! I'll pick a star from the sky;  
Pull your name from a hat...I promise you that, promise you that, promise you that..."

He stepped inside, grinning. "Why so... _MUSI-CAL_ this morning, Chief? And 'Blessed', no less! Interesting choice."

Ripley's smiling to beat the band; he tossed his taller friend a Cuban cigar and chortled ( _chortledRodney_! with  
glee: "I'm going to be a DAD, Sully-can you believe that shit!?

"Well alright, Riptide-the Old Man still has it!"


	5. 5-Let's DO IT 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Will we even be able to raise and raise a baby?_. It is only in  
> everyday life that parents develop in their new roles and learn to raise their  
> child. Will the primary care-giver breastfeed? Exactly how painful will childbirth  
> be (if one of them 'carries' the child(ren)? And what of crib death? Infant disease?  
> Will they panic in an emergency?

One is probably never actually 'ready' to bring a child into their family...and first-time parents are rarely if ever  
completely prepared. Even medical professional who are parents for the first time feel unsure at the beginning,  
including a Firefighter who has numerous experiences responding to medical emergencies involving children or infants  
partnered with a licensed and practicing obstetrician...

The next question is whether to adopt or begin in-vitro? And in the case of the second, should they choose a 'known'  
donor or an anonymous one? "I prefer someone who is at least known to us," said Carina.

"So do I" her partner responds. "Any ideas-regarding potential fathers?"

"Someone with Italian heritage. We Italians have an inner _joie de vivre_ as the French call the 'joy of life.'  
Not to say that others do not have it, only that it is a part of us. There's a Doctor at Pac-North: Salvatore Cassini.  
He is not only very handsome, but he also holds three degrees in as many specialties and I have known him for four  
years; he is...um..."

"A former lover" Maya finished.

"A Friend With Benefits- _Amici con Benefici_. This was obviously before YOU. He is very healthy and  
moderate in all vices: we joked about having a child together and he would not insist on being overly involved in  
the child's life."

"And he'd agree?"

"I am sure of it. I can organize a meeting."

Maya thinks about it. "Okay. Let's meet him.


	6. Let's DO IT 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgar and Tasha are seven months into their *new normal*-after three years they do away with  
> the pretenses admit their feelings for one another ('nudges' from Patterson and Kurt Weller assist  
> in this)..."Me enamore de ti" (I'm in love with you) she admits one night and after his initial 'storm-  
> out' they find their way back to each other: he has been loving her too long to stop now...

Zapata has 'commandeered' the right side of Reade's bed (now THEIR BED) and watches videos of her young Nephews/cavorting in the snow; Reade  
focuses on a tightly contested game between the Maryland Terrapins and his alma mater, Michigan Wolverines:

['Less than two minutes to go with the Terrapins ahead 74-67...shot clock down to 10 seconds for Michigan...(Zeb) Jackson fires-off the rim: rebounded by  
Donta Scott and here come the Terps...(Eric) Ayala send s it over to Wiggins...Wiggins to Scott-back over to Wiggins...from the right key: count 'em! Aaron  
Wiggins with 19 points to put this game presumably out of reach...at the other end (Isaiah) Livers pops from '3' and with that, we can 'book' this one, Connie...  
76-70, the Maryland Terrapins hold of the Wolverines of Michigan'...I'm Paul Hand with Connie Jaworski from the Crisler Center in Ann Arbor...']

Reade mutters 'Fuck", under his breath and snaps off the television in disgust; his partner set aside her tablet and turned to him: "Awww; I'm sorry baby...hey,  
you wanna..." pointing to her crotch.

What a question! 

She's wearing only a CIRG t-shirt with a bra and boyshorts beneath: pulled her undies to the side with her left hand as she guided HIS hand down to her dampening slit.  
She waited for him to slip his middle two fingers between her protruding lips, and then she pulled his hand towards her hard, driving his fingers deep inside herself; once  
once his palm flattens against her upright clit. His fingers had curled upwards and brushed against her G-spot on first entry and all it takes is another POKE before she has  
her first mini-orgasm...her red-painted toes curl and she twists and writhes spastically, raising questing lips for a kiss.

They breathe through their noses, their tongues deep with the mouth of the other: Tasha grips his strong forearms and put pecking little 'kissies' on his collarbone, each nipple  
his defined abdomen...the barbered thatch of hair at the base of his awakening manhood..."Tan lindo"-so gorgeous-she whispers, gently nudging the tip with her soft lips  
before tasting the pearl of clear liquid in the indented slit. "He murmurs something like 'SHAAA!" and she takes in the top third of him with a grin. She strokes him with her  
small and dexterous fingers, letting her tongue-tip swirl around the shaft of the meaty intrusion in her mouth. Reade nearly erupted on the spot when her dark doe eyes lock  
onto his, her head bobbing up and down without a pause-never breaking eye contact. His hips pump 'staccato'-fingers stroking her lustrous mane of hair and TIGHTENING  
when she get shim nearly all the way to the opening of her throat.

When it's her turn she shivers when his raspy tongue contacts her clitoral shaft and the labia surrounding it (exterior)-during the blow-job her feminine juices had begun  
flowing and that flow increases when he laps the thin barrier of tissue between her pudenta and the world of her anus...she smells of Victoria's Secret (she makes sure that  
she always has a supply of _Passion_ at their shared condo (and in her go-bag... her legs start to quiver and she can't control them. The sensations from her clit  
seemed to overpower her brain. She can only chant his name over and over mixing in exclamations of how much she loves and adores him while he concentrates on coaxing  
climax after climax out of her. When the massive orgasm she was working toward finally burst free, leaving her back stiff, her back sore, and her limbs liquified Reade keeps  
gently chewing her clit.

Up on hands and knees (their preferred position) Tasha is so wet that he slips into her easily-even after seven months of five days per week sex he can still 'sting' her on  
first entry. She bites her lips when his economy-sized member stretches her wide so familiarly...to comfortably accommodate him she spreads her thighs wider and arches her  
back...she is SO FULL OF HIM...the steady drip of her juices 'tickticktick' against the wet patch on their sheets as counter-points to the slapslapslap of his groin against her  
incredible buttocks...

The thought that she's failed to refill her birth control prescription (and that they haven't used condoms in months) flits through her mind but doesn't really care. She pushes  
back against him, swivels her hips, reveling in the gasp that explodes from him. She bounces her big butt against him more energetically and rotated her hips a little faster,  
suddenly WANTING HIM TO CUM, almost WILLING HIM TO...to aid in that quest she reached back between her legs, her slender fingers just able to reach Reade's balls,  
gently caressing them as he speeded up, really working her out.

"LA MADRE!" (FUCK!) he growled, sliding his hands up to her shoulders and shoving his cock as deep into clenching wetness as he could...Zapata lets herself go, lets the  
wave of heat overtake and consume her...

His big prick twitches and spasms within her. As soon as his hands loosened their grip on her shoulders, she slumps forward and onto her front; he groans as he plops  
down next to the seat-beaded and lightly-panting Latina beauty. "God I hope I'm pregnant", she grins, carefully watching his face for his reaction.

He tiredly agrees..


	7. Let's DO IT 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU of season 2 events with a time jump and a re-arrange of the episodes: Herrera's medal celebration party  
> happened closer to episode 13 (instead of during 8) and in the season finale she and Sullivan DID successfully  
> consummate their passion...in between Andy had continued sleeping with Jack Gibson...now she's EXPECTING...  
> (RUH-ROH!) and fully committed to one man-her BOSS 😕😕😲😧

"Oh, SHIT!" Hughes groans, staring at her friend with a mixture of joy, panic, pity, horror, and consternation.

Bishop doesn't know _what_ to say: she's equal parts happy and horrified by Herrera's news. and her mind is in a whirl of confusion as to what advice  
to give, or if she should give advice _AT ALL_ : Andy tends to 'shoot the messenger' when asking for advice if it didn't 'square' with what she'd already  
decided, often putting her friends and confidants in the position of taking NO POSITION in matters of the heart...

The Latina Lieutenant had come to the Ripleys' in a panic after sending a ' **911** ' to both women; both were very surprised at her refusal of a beer  
or some of Miller's special margarita (leftover from HE medal celebration): not so much when she reveals that she's pregnant. Hughes does a little 'quiet dance since  
she and Lucas' daughter is napping upstairs...Maya's happy, full-toothed grin fades into a puzzled expression of shock when she hears the rest of the news:  
shakily, Andy confesses "I, um; I can't rule-out Tanner or Jack as possibilities."

As calmly as she's able Maya asks "HOW?! And WHY can't you rule them out?"

"PLEASE don't tell us that you've been casting around on Sullivan," said Vic, a trifle perturbed. "That's gonna _great_ over great with Lucas!"

"NO! At the party, I was kinda drunk and Tanner and I did it, as you know...I can't be sure but IF he put-on a condom I think it pulled the old 'slip off the rubber on the  
up-stroke' trick...my last time with Jack-which was two weeks or maybe THREE before the Cali wildfires I made a joke about him poking holes in the condom and  
he grinned that 'Gibson grin' of his and I played it off...."

Maya asked, "What about SULLIVAN?"

"Didn't use one. By that time I was already in love with him, and to be honest celibate since Jack and too horny to care...I don't pray normally, but I need this baby to  
be his. If he isn't the father I don't know that...that the news won't break us. I don't believe in abortion but I can't lose him, guys."

"Quietly Vic asks " _Abortion_?"

Equally as quietly Andy repeats " **I can't lose him** ".

"I'll ask Carina to fit you in for a paternity test ASAP. QUIETLY of course. I'll let you know. We're here for you, Mi'ja-right Vic?"

"Oh hell yeah!"

//////////////////

Whistling happily Herrera entered the Beanery a few weeks later; forty minutes before shift it's empty save for Hughes and Bishop; Vic grabs a ketchup bottle from the  
table in front of her and sings a few verses of LOYAL by Chris Brown, Lil Wayne and Tyga:

'These girls ain't LOYAL (Mays: No these HOES AIN'T!)  
These hoes ain't LOYAL (Maya: No No No they NOT)...

Still grinning she gives them both the 'finger' and motions for them to follow her to a far corner of the room: "Robert's the Papá! It's official!" she gushed.

"OH THANK HEAVEN!" Maya lets out a pent-in breath and hugs her best friend, followed by Vic.

"I'm so happy for you Girl...so happy."

"What a relief-I dodged a bullet", Andy said. "I'm telling him tonight, but I don't want anyone else to know except him and the two of you for now."

"No prob. I'm gonna call my husband before the shift starts: twenty minutes left", Vic says walking away. Mischievously the youngest of the three friends hums a  
bar of 'Loyal', tickling Maya. She and the blonde start toward the entrance to the cafeteria, and on parting, she calls "That could apply to the two of you as well,  
PUTAS QUE FUERAN!" (rough translation: whores who were)

LOYAL (CHRIS BROWN/LIL WAYNE/TYGA)©

The song has multiple references to AVARICE, though Vic and Maya are poking fun at the promiscuous aspects of certain women who  
[Come on, come on, girl Why you frontin'?-Baby show me something-When I call her, she gon' leave-And I bet that bottom dollar she gon' cheat)


End file.
